supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abaddon (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Abaddon is one of the last remaining Knight of Hell in existence with Cain being the other survivor. She had time traveled into the present to hunt down and kill Henry Winchester and take the key to the Men of Letter Bunker. She encountered the Winchester Family and was outmatched by their numbers, causing her to retreat and later be found by the other Greater Demons. Biography Abaddon was one of the many demons that were converted into Greater Demons by bathing in Hellfire and augmented by Lucifer's power. Abaddon was infamously known for leading the other Hell Knights into battle and wage war against heaven and earth. Abaddon was personally praised by her fine work of creating the Locust of the Abyss, demonic insects that would infest earth and be used during the apocalypse, the fact that she and her locust were not present, indicates how premature the apocalypse was. In some point of time, the numbers of the Knights went down when Heaven sent a garrison of angels to face off against an twenty Knights of Hell and at the end, two knights were killed and five angels remained out of the thirty sent. This time a garrison of five Seraphim were sent and this time they mange to slaughter every Knight, leaving a few, including Abaddon alive. The Men of Letters had mistakenly interpreted that it was the Archangels that faced off against the Knights of hell, but Andras cleared this up when Henry brought mention of this. When Cain killed all the last remaining Knights except for Abaddon after they had kidnapped Colette, Abaddon had personally possessed Cain's lover and goats him into killing her, but she had evicted before Cain could finish her off with the First Blade and left the first Knight broken for killing his lover. When word of Abaddon being the last remaining Knight, Andras, one of the top best Watcher was sent by Michael to finish off the Abaddon. Abaddon had encountered Andras multiple times and had almost been killed by the Higher Angel if she had not carefully escaped. For years Abaddon had been hunted down and stayed hidden. In 1958, Abaddon was stealing human souls to convert them into Locust for her armada, but she encountered the two Men of Letter Henry and Josie. Abaddon had knocked Henry unconscious and prepared to possess his body when she was stopped by Josie and offered to let the Hell Knight possess her instead. Abaddon agreed and she secretly possessed Henry's friend and laid hidden until she could be lead to the Men of Letter hideout. Season 8 When it was time for Henry and Josie's initiation to become full membership Men of Letters, Abaddon revealed herself and slaughtered everyone except for Henry. Henry managed to escape into the future, while Abaddon didn't take too far behind to catch up. Abaddon encountered Sam, Dean, Lydia, and Emma with Henry and attacked them. The Winchesters tried to use the Demon-Killing Knife but it was unable to kill them. Emma stabbed Abaddon with her wrist blade and it places her out of comission, long enough for the Winchester Family and Henry to escape. When Team Free Will went to find the origin of the key Henry was given by seeing Larry Ganem, who survived Abaddon's attack on the Men of Letter's headquarters. Abaddon killed him and proceed to attack the Winchester Family when Andras finally catches up and fights Abaddon. Abaddon proves no match for the Higher Angel as she is easily outmatched. Seeing that she could not match the Higher Angel, Abaddon fled with serious injuries. She was found by Barbatos and Ramiel and treated her wounds, who also were surprise to find her alive. Abaddon learned of Crowley being King of Hell and asked who was the idiot that placed him in charge with Ramiel answering that it was him in a annoyed tone and explains none of the other Greater Demons had interest for the throne, but hints Barbatos might be tempted to take it. Abaddon's only reply is in silence as she dares not challenge the Duke of Hell. She is recruited and told of Cassandra's existence. Abaddon expresses disgust of the idea of there being an angel/demon/human hybrid and it is a disgrace to demon kind. She gladly accepts in taking the girl down and forgets her vendetta on the Winchester Family for now. Equipment * [[Demon Blade (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)|'Demon Blade:']] Abaddon carries two Demon Blades with her at all times, a primary weaponry for a Hell Knight. Powers and Abilities Abaddon is the second strongest Hell Knight in creation and was feared throughout heaven and hell for her record of killing many humans, demons, and lower angels. * Demonic Possession: Abaddon requires a human vessel to work the earth. ** Memory Extraction: Abaddon can extract a human's memory by inserting a piece of herself inside their body and see or hear of what they saw or heard. * Biokinesis: Abaddon can harm or disfigure an individual. She can severely harm humans or lesser demons by causing internal bleeding. This power will not work on anything equal to a regular angel. * Demonic Manipulation: Abaddon is a Greater Demon and can control lesser demons by evicting the from their vessels and banishing them. ** Tactile Exorcism: Abaddon can expel a demonic essence from it's vessel and banish it back to hell. * Immortality: Abaddon is over a thousand years old and she cannot wither or age. Abaddon can potentially live for a million, if not, billion of years. * Immunity: Abaddon is a Greater Demon and cannot be affected by basic demonic weaknesses, but she can be harm by holy water, salt, or iron, similar to a normal demon. Exorcism do not affect her as she has countermeasures in place in case of a scenario where she is exorcised. The Demon-Killing Knife can harm her severely and paralyze her for a few seconds. Abaddon can walk through salt and hallowed ground. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Abaddon cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases, She can be harm or killed by stronger beings or supernatural weaponry. A Demon-Killing Knife could not kill her, but it can severely harm and paralyze her for a few seconds. Angelic Weaponry such as an Angel Blade can place her out of commission for a short while. It can kill her but it must go for her vital organs. * Super Strength: Abaddon imbues supernatural strength to her human vessel. She can overwhelm humans, lesser demons, regular angels, and monsters. Abaddon dares not to challenge to like of a Higher Angel such as Andras. Abaddon can overwhelm all angels except Ophanims or higher, all demons except other Knights or higher, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Hydra, Seth, Nima, Ladon, and Leviathans * Telekinesis: Abaddon can move objects or beings with her mind. She can pin lesser demons or humans to a wall and harm them. This will not work on the likes of an angel. * Teleportation: Abaddon can teleport anywhere in the universe within her knowledge or reach. She constantly teleport to escape from Andras. Vulnerabilities As a Hell Knight, Abaddon is stronger than any demon, but she can be harmed like normal demons, but is harder to kill. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Demon-Killing Knife: '''The low class demonic weaponry can only harm and paralyze her for a few seconds. * '''Devil's Trap: A Devil's Trap can confine and dampen Abaddon's powers. She can escape, but it would take her time. * Holy Fire: Holy fire can only harm Abaddon and burn her body, but it will not destroy it or herself. * Holy Water: Holy water can harm Abaddon like regular demons, but she can resist the pain and it won't stop her. * Iron: Abaddon can be burned by touching iron, although it won't stop her. * Hellfire: Hellfire can harm or destroy her vessel and demonic essence. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Seth, Nima, Hydra, Ladon, Leviathans can kill Abaddon. Chimera and Sphinx can match her with some difficulties. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy Abaddon. * Cambion: Abaddon can be equally matched by a regular Cambion but their ability to control demon would beg to differ in their side.. Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy her. * High Tier Deities: Warrior/Magic Practioner Deities such as Ares or Loki are on par with Princes and can kill Abaddon. Chief Deities or Titans can kill Abaddon with ease. * Greater Demons: While Abaddon is a powerful Knight, Cain, any of the Prince of Hell or White-Eyed/Dukes of Hell can overwhelm and kill her. * Higher Angels: Abaddon can outmatch younger angels. Grigori, and Seraphims can overwhelm and kill Abaddon. Abaddon chose to flee rather then fight Andras head on, after their first battle. * Mid Tier Nigh Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Abaddon. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can overwhelm and kill Abaddon. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Abaddon effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Abaddon. A standard Angel Blade can kill her, however it must stab at her vital organs in order to do so or else it will only place her out of commission for a short while as seen when Emma stabbed Abaddon with her Angelic Wrist Blades and it took minutes for her to regain consciousness to pursuit them. Angel Swords, Seraph Blade, Archangel Blades and their personal weapons can kill her with ease. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Demon Blade: This elite class demonic weapon can kill Greater Demons easily. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. It easily killed a Prince of Hell, which is stronger than a Hell Knight, so it shouldn't have any problems with her. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Knight of Hell Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Greater Demon Category:High-tier Demons Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Category:Female